Jumbo Pictures
Background: Jumbo Pictures, Inc. was an independent animation production company founded by animator/children's' book author Jim Jinkins (creator of Doug) in 1988. In 1996, Jinkins sold the company, and the rights to Doug with it (except Nickelodeon still owns the rights to the Nick-produced series), to The Walt Disney Company. Jumbo Pictures continued operations until the cancellation of the Playhouse Disney cartoon series PB&J Otter in 2000, and was folded into Walt Disney Television Animation after that. Jinkins is still active in animation, forming his current production house "Cartoon Pizza" in partnership with David Campbell in 2000. 1st Logo (Season 1 of Nickelodeon's Doug) Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a large egg standing on the floor with the shadow at the bottom-right. In front of the egg is the red-grident "JUMBO" (With "J" & "O" extending downwards and "M" extending upwards) with the bottom-right shadow. On the egg in-between "J" & "O" is the black rectangle with the white "PICTURES" and the black "INC." centered underneath the rectangle. Below the egg is the white "GRADE A QUALITY" (With an "A" bigger). Variants: *On the non-split-screen airings prints of some episodes, instead of fading out it cuts to the Nickelodeon Animation Studios logo. *On The Splat airings from 2015-2017 (That includes all seasons of the Nickelodeon era), it is boxed in. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending part of the show's background music (which is a hip-hop beat), which carries into the Nickelodeon Animation Studios logo. Music/Sounds Variant: *On the first variant, the music cuts in: **On episode 103, it starts on the second note. **On episodes 104, 105 & 106, it starts halfway through the second note. *On split-screen airings (from 2007; 2011-2015), it is shortened to the NAS portion of the music, which leads into either the Nickelodeon generic logo (2007 airing) or the Nickelodeon Productions logo. *On the boxed version, the promo audio plays over it. Availability: Extremely rare. So far, the normal version is seen on non-split-screen credit airings of the first two episodes of the first season of the Nickelodeon-era Doug. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1992-1996) Logo: We fade from white to reveal the same egg standing on the floor of the vanilla cream-colored background with the same "JUMBO" wordmark which gives its bottom-right shadow effect from the moving light. As the egg's surrounding area dims & its shadow moving to the usual spot as the previous logo, the black "PICTURES" & "INC." fades in with a smaller "GRADE A QUALITY" in black fades in afterwards. Variants: *On Allergra's Window, it fades from the Topstone Productions logo, instead from white, as it plays as usual, but slightly slower. It freezes for the few seconds before fading to the Nick Jr. logo. **On the short-lived series Hoyt 'N Andy's Sportsbender, it's the similiar to the above version, but it fades in and out. *On the first season of The Beginner's Bible, it is slower. *On NickSplat airings from 2017 onwards, it is boxed in. *On Disney's Doug, the © info is shown at the bottom. FX/SFX: The fading from white, the shadow effect. Music/Sounds: A 1930's jazz song (from when Dale takes a bath in Doug Needs Money) which carries to one of the following logos: *''Doug (Nickelodeon-era; Seasons 2-4): The Ellipse Programme and Nickelodeon logos. *''TB'sB (S1): The Time-Life Kids logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the A'sW version, it has a dramatic stinger accompanied by the crowing of the rooster. *On the H'NA'sS version, it has the closing stinger that begins over it that carries to the ESPN and Sony Wonder logos, and the series' copyright info. *On the boxed version, the promo audio plays over it. *On the Doug episode "Doug's Christmas Story" (410), 2 Christmas songs over it, and the following EP and Nickelodeon logos. **On the Sony Wonder/Paramount VHS of the same episode, the songs play over it and the first part of the EP logo and the Nickelodeon logo, and, on the Paramount reissue, the Paramount Home Video closing logo. *On the © version, the show's end theme ends over it. Availability: Rare. The normal version is seen on seasons 2-4 of the Nickelodeon-era Doug. Doesn't expect to appear on 101 Dalmatians: The Series and Sabrina, The Animated Series, as they produced the animation. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1996-2000) Logo: Over a light blue background, we see the Jumbo logo from before, except "GRADE A QUALITY" is in white and the egg is more realistic. Variant: On Disney's Doug and PB&J Otter, the logo is bigger, the © info is shown below and the egg looks less realistic. FX/SFX: The shadow effect, like the previous logo. Music/Sounds: The ending part of the Disney-era's (Brand Spanking New) Doug theme song without the instrumental. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the TV version, the closing theme plays over it. *On the UPN split-screen credits for Disney's Doug, the second Wait Disney Television logo's music plays over it and precessing WDTV logo. Availability: Extremely rare. The normal version is seen only at the end of Doug's 1st Movie. Scare Factor: None. File:JMB1.jpeg File:JMB2.jpeg File:JMB3.jpeg File:JMB4.jpeg File:JMB5.jpeg File:JMB6.jpeg Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Television Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Animation Category:Animation studio Category:Nickelodeon